The Mark of Athena
by Divergent-DauntlessBorn
Summary: Do not read if you haven't read The Son of Neptune! All rights go to Rick Riordan. Story is better then summary. SPOILERS FOR THE SON OF NEPTUNE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reyna's POV  
>"Come on, Percy." I urged him, "We've got...new friends to meet."<br>"Reyna, they're marching down the forum," Hazel said nervously. "Are you sure it's safe?"  
>I gave Hazel a harsh look. "Hazel Levesque, you know better to question your praetor. Come on. Centurion Zhang, you too."<br>Frank cleared his throat. "Praetor Reyna, I would like to be called Frank, not Centurion Zhang. It just sounds sort of weird."  
>I raised an eyebrow at him. "Not accepting the title of a Centurion? Not very Roman at all, Centurion Zhang. You are a centurion, be proud of it." I told him coldly.<br>"Fine," Frank grumbled, "Whatever you say, Reyna."  
>"Time to greet the Greeks." I said marching down to the Forum.<br>A girl with choppy brown hair waved to us, behind her a black curly haired boy, which I noticed Hazel was staring at, and...Jason.  
>Then Hazel cleared her throat. "Welcome, Greeks, to Camp Jupiter. I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."<br>"That's nice to know," the curly black haired boy said. "By the way, I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."  
>"Hold up, Greeks," Octavian said. "Our praetor Percy Jackson has declared not to attack you. Should I listen?"<br>"Yes," the choppy haired girl said. "You," she pointed at Octavian, "must listen to him."  
>"I don't have to, young Greekling," Octavian said, "I'm the augur here. Respect me."<br>"No fighting or arguing," I told Octavian, then turned to the Greeks. "I"m Reyna, first praetor of the Twelfth Legion, daughter of Bellona. Octavian here has some...speaking control problems." I said.  
>"Nice," Jason said. "What's the augur anyways? The oracle?"<br>I scowled at him. "We're fresh out of oracles, and yes, mister, it's the same as the augur. Octavian is the descendent of Apollo, and he reads the auguries at Camp Jupiter."  
>"Hey!" a voice said, "need any help here?"<br>"Thalia?" Jason questioned a spiky black haired girl.  
>The girl grinned. "Hunters of Artemis, here to help. By the way," she said, turning to us, "I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis, or Diana, whatever."<br>Percy raised his hand in greeting. "Nice to see you again, Pinecone Face."  
>Thalia grinned at him. "We'll see who wins this one," Thalia taunted him. "And it's sure to be me."<br>"No, it's going to be me." Percy insisted.  
>Thalia dismissed that idea immediately. "By the way, if your wondering where Annabeth is, she's still making some kind of plans with Clarisse on the Argo II." Thalia said.<br>"Hey, we haven't introduced each other yet." Jason pointed out, and then twisted his mouth into a smirk.  
>"The famous Jason Grace," Percy mused, then stuck out his hand for Jason to shake, "Welcome back to Camp Jupiter, Jason Grace. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Mark of Athena

Jason's POV

"Welcome back to Camp Jupiter, Jason Grace. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

As soon as Percy finished that sentence, I felt paralyzed. I felt angry at Reyna for not saving the spot of praetor for me.

I took Percy's hand and shook it.

"Is this Jason Grace?" Octavian questioned.

Reyna snorted and said, "Like, duh, Octavian. You need to have some medicine for your speaking problem. You tend to ask stupid questions sometimes."

"Wait just a second," Hazel said and turned towards Leo. "I need to talk to you after we're done here."

"So, where are we going to talk?" I asked no one in particular.

Reyna smiled dryly at me, "The _principia,_of course. The headquarters of Camp Jupiter."

She marched towards a building in the west of Camp Jupiter, and we all followed. We walked inside, and I felt like I was in the world's most expensive tent.

Reyna sat on one of the chairs and Percy sat in the other. Everyone else kept standing, so I followed their example.

Reyna waved at Hazel and she pulled a chair up to me and said, "Praetor Reyna welcomes you to sit, Jason Grace."

"Thank you, praetor Reyna," I said, and sat down. Reyna nodded.

"So, tell us your story, Greeks." Reyna said, "Don't worry, we won't kill you under any circumstances."

"Wait, Reyna," Hazel said, standing up, "If Jason's back, shouldn't he get his spot of praetor back?"

Reyna scowled at Hazel, then said, "I will explain why Jason will not be praetor for now. Hazel Levesque, I understand you know the rules of Camp Jupiter. Yes, Jason should be praetor again, but someone took his spot, and Percy has the right to say no. If he says yes, then, of course I'd like him to be praetor again."

Percy cleared his throat, and turned to me and said, "I offer you the spot of praetor back. I'm willing to give up this spot. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, make your choice."

I shrugged and then said, "Sure, why not? But you can have the spot of praetor for now until we defeat Gaea. I'll accept your offer if we defeat Gaea, and if I'm still alive. But thanks for the offer, praetor Percy."

Reyna stood up, and said, "That's fine, Jason Grace. Jason, you'll stay in the Fifth Cohort, where you belong for now, until you leave for your quest. But I'll give you a choice: Either stay in the Fifth Cohort Barracks, or stay in the extra praetor house with all of your Greek friends?"

"I'd like to have the extra praetor house, Praetor Reyna." I told her politely.

"Your wish is granted." Reyna replied grandly. "Time to discuss the Great Prophecy, everyone." She clapped her hands, and Octavian came forward and turned to face us.

"Here's the prophecy," Octavian said, and cleared his throat, "_Wisdom__'__s__daughter__walks__alone,__The__mark__of__Athena__burns__through__Rome,__To__close__the__doors__and__rescue__a__friend,__Eight__shall__go__forth,__To__find__the__last__hero__of__Olympus.__"_

Annabeth's forehead creased with worry. "Well, that will mean I will have to lead this quest. But…Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, two Romans, and I will only make up seven."

Hazel looked offended. "The two Romans would be me, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

Reyna shrugged, and I knew then that Reyna would be the eighth person on our quest.

"Praetor Reyna. I know who the eighth person is." I said.

"Who?" Reyna asked me.

"It's you," I replied.

Octavian said, "Jason Grace is correct. Reyna, you are to go on the quest as well, though I know very well that Reyna is not part of the Great Prophecy."

"For the temporary praetors, I choose Gwendolyn and Dakota. No complaints, Octavian. You must call them Praetor Gwendolyn and Praetor Dakota. Tell them not to issue any quests. We will leave tomorrow, questing group." Reyna said, and we all walked out of the _principia_.

_Hazel's POV

Okay, I'll have to admit it. Leo looks the same as Sammy! I couldn't believe it. Leo finally went up to me and said, "Um, Hazel right?" I nodded. "I remember you wanted to talk to me after we talked with Praetor Reyna?"

"Yes," I admitted, and Leo raised an eyebrow at me, "What about?"

"Do you have a relative named Sammy?" I blurted out.

Leo looked at me weirdly. "Yeah, if you mean Sammy Valdez, yes. He's my great-grandfather. Why?"

"How come you two look exactly alike?" I asked.

Finally Leo said, "How do you know my great-grandfather anyways?"

"Fine, I died once before. This is my second life. End of topic. I was really born back in the 1900's." I said truthfully.

"You want to know why?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes, please, Leo Valdez." I said politely.

"It's because my mother, Esperanza, had me, she was about to name me Sammy, and my name would've been Sammy Valdez. My mother told me…I sort of changed, and, yeah, that's why I look like him. End of topic."

"Just a little more information." I begged.

"Fine. My mother then decided to name me Leo, and now, tada, I'm Leo Valdez today, not Sammy Valdez. Good enough, Hazel?"

"Yes, thanks for the info, Leo." I said, and ran off to find Frank.

I found him at the Temple of Mars, praying about something. When he saw me, his eyes widened. "So what did you find out about Leo Valdez?" he asked.

"It's a secret," I lied, "Leo told me not to tell others."

Frank nodded. "Sure. Reyna told me to dust the Temple of Bellona clean. You want to help? I could really use some."

"Reyna won't be pleased." I pointed out, "But I'll be talking with Reyna if you need me later.", and then I walked to the _principia_, and knocked on the door. I would be having an interesting conversation with Reyna.


End file.
